Our Spot by the River
by Seal Pup
Summary: Fifty years after Elphaba's death, Glinda recieves a visitor she never expected to see again who takes her to a place that is only real in a distant memory.


**A/N: Okay, so I'm a little bored. But it's the weekend—I'm entitled to that. I've had this idea for a while just never had the time to write it down. So here it is. Oh, and I don't own anything even remotely close to this. Please review. Like any other Tom, Dick and Harry, I kinda like feedback.**

Glinda the Good was old. All Oz knew that. True, like everything she did in her life, she aged gracefully. Slowly turning from youth to senior. She had come to be respected and loved by all. She felt their love though she never really experienced it.

It had been many long years since the death of the Wicked Witch of the West. Glinda never liked that name. To her, she would always be Elphaba. But it didn't matter anymore since no one really cared.

Oz had changed much over half a century. Animal bans were lifted and their rights returned. Economics was booming; their was peace throughout the whole land. Glinda looked over the balcony to the emerald streets below. Elphaba would be proud of her progress. The old witch smiled as she remembered her hay days. Arguing with the council over so many issues. Eventually, emerging from the briefing room victorious. Who would have ever thought that a blonde like her could do that? Certainly, not on her own.

There was a time where she would stand on the balcony. But her legs grew weak and her bones brittle. Now she sat in her little rocking chair and rocked back and forth thinking of only the past and planning for the future ahead—a future she will leave behind for the youth to pick up.

Age had taken its toll on the white witch. She found herself fatigued more often. Her daily naps became more frequent and lasted longer. It came to the point where she had to appoint someone to take visitors for her. She rarely appeared in public these days. Only on special occasions. Even then, they were short. Despite this, the Ozians still loved her. She would often receive visitors who would come and sit next to her just to keep her company. They would ask her about the old days and she would enlighten them as best as her jumbled memories allowed her.

Glinda watched as the sun melted over the horizon. Another day ended. She called to her nurse who helped her to her feet. Grabbing her cane and the nurse's arm, Glinda slowly made her way to ber bed. She smiled as she viewed the fine quoxwood frame, linen sheets smooth as silk and soft comforter. Fluffy down pillows covered the head. She smiled as she laid her head upon them. Feeling the comforter, so many memories came back. This bed provided so many memories. She had slept on it in that very room ever since she went to join the Wizard. It was on this bed that she mourned the deaths of Nessa, Fiyero and Elphaba.

The nurse helped the witch into her night gown, carefully tucked her in then left.

Glinda stared at the gold moulded ceiling above her. Her once bright blue eyes ventured to the skylight. For many years she would just glare out the window hoping that she would once again see her old friend flying across it. She reached her hand under the pile of pillows. She pulled out the little green bottle. Tears came to her eyes. She gently stroked it. She held it close as she fell into a deep sleep. "I miss you so much" she whispered.

"I miss you, too."

Glinda quickly opened her eyes. It startled her. She sat up only to receive another surprise. She was no longer in her room. Looking around, she saw a face that she didn't expect to see ever again. "Elphaba?"

The green girl smiled. "You guessed it. Thought for a moment there, you wouldn't recognize me."

Glinda eyed the other. Elphaba wasn't the woman she was the last time they met. She was youthful. Glinda guessed about twenty. She reached up and cupped and green cheek. "Is this a dream?"

Elphaba helped her friend to her feet. "It is if you want it to be."

Glinda felt a little pain in her legs as she ascended to her feet but she didn't care. She had found her Elphie. She quickly pulled her into a strong embrace, crying onto the other's shoulder.

Elphaba was the one to end it. "Come," she said, "the others are waiting."

Glinda looked up. "Others? What others?"

The green witch smiled, handed Ginda her cane and took her arm in support. "You'll see."

Glinda didn't know where they were going and she couldn't care. She was with her friend. As they came closer, she thought she recognized some areas. It looked like Shiz her freshman year—before everything happened. She watched as they approached a meadow. She smiled. She remembered this meadow. In the middle was a large stream with clear blue cold water from the nearby mountains. Squinting her eyes, she could see figures in the distance on the bank. As they approached, she began to recognize them. Elphaba noted the smile on the other's face. "You know them?" she asked.

Glinda let out a little laugh: "I'll be damned if I didn't!"

The group and the bank became aware of the approaching pair. Fiyero was the first to greet them. He gave Glinda a kiss on the cheek. Switching places with Elphaba, he led Glinda the rest of the way. Sitting on a big blanket covered with food were Nessa and Boq. When Glinda reached them, they rose to welcome her. Glinda noticed that Nessa was no longer a cripple. Nor did the younger Thropp sister walk with the help of her famed ruby slippers. Instead, she was barefoot on the green grass. Glinda held out her hands to Nessa and Boq. Although no words were exchanged, all knew what the other was thinking. Glinda noted that, like Elphaba, the others had assumed their Shiz selves. She had forgotten how handsome Boq was or how pretty Nessa was.

Nessa and Boq led the old witch to the blanket. "We weren't sure if you wanted to sit on the blanket or not" said Nessa, "so we brought you a chair."

Glinda only smiled: "Although I'd love to join you all on the blanket, I think I'll sit on the chair."

Fiyero quickly appeared with a sturdy wood chair and placed it beside the blanket. Gently, he and Boq helped Glinda to her seat. Elphaba seated herself at Glinda's feet with Nessa beside her. The boys went into the large picnic basket and pulled out plates, glasses and silverware.

"Elphie," Glidna broke the silence, "where are we?"

The green girl looked up and smiled. "Don't you remember?"

"I do," the old witch sighed, "but it's all like a distant memory."

"It is. We used to come here every weekend."

Glinda's confused eyes grew brighter.

"Is it beginning to come back?"

The old witch smiled: "We used to call this our little spot—our little spot along the river."

"Stream" corrected Elphaba.

Glidna playfully hit Elphaba on the head. "Didn't you ever learn never to argue with your elders?" she teased, "River' sounds better. You always were so technical."

Elphaba just smiled at the comment. "Tuna or egg?" she asked, holding up two neatly wrapped sandwiches.

The five sat silently and ate their sandwiches, salad and cake. No words needed to be said. They were all happy to be together again.

Soon, lunch turned to play. Nessa, Fiyero and Boq went to play in the water with Elphaba still next to Glinda reading a book. Glinda looked over at the three in play. Actually, she remembered that Nessa remained in her wheelchair and watched as she played in the water. "Why don't you go join them?" she asked.

Elphaba looked up from her book. "What? And leave you here all alone?"

"You have something against it?"

"It's not fair for me to all of us to have fun while you, like Nessa was, are stuck in a chair."

Glinda sat back. She watched the three play in the water. She remembered that some parts were deep enough that they could swim. She felt pressure against her leg. Looking down, she saw that Elphaba had put her head against her. Apparently, she was asleep. Gently, she stroked the green girl's hair. It made Elphaba stir. She looked up, brown meeting blue.

"May I help you with something?"

The older smiled: "I just can't believe it's you. Nor, that any of this is happening."

Elphaba smiled back. "Don't be afraid. Believe."

"Wow that water was cold!" laughed Fiyero.

The two witches looked over to see that the others had returned. "Enjoy your swim?" asked Glinda.

Fiyero wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "What do you think?"

"You're cold and wet!" she giggled.

Elphaba and Nessa had begun repacking the basket. Glinda noted this with sadness. "Is it time to go already?"

"Sadly," replied Boq, "yes. We have to get back before dark."

"So we must leave you" Nessa said. Glinda noted the sorrow in her voice.

"Can't I join you?" she asked.

"It's not your time" replied Fiyero.

With the basket filled once again and the blanket wrapped, everyone said their good-byes. Glinda hugged everyone before holding onto Elphaba's arm once again for support. Together, they walked back the way the came.

Eventually, they returned to Glinda's room. "Must I really leave you?" Glinda pouted.

Elphaba looked at her with sad eyes. Glinda quickly knew her answer. She let out a huge yawn.

Elphaba smiled: "Tired?"

"Just a little."

Elphaba led the way to the bed. Gently, she helped Glinda onto the bed. She covered the old witch as the nurse had did. It didn't take long for Glinda to fall asleep. Elphaba pushed back the now silver curls from Glinda's forehead and kissed her. "Pleasant dreams" she whispered.

Glinda awoke and sleepily wiped her eyes. "Elphie?" she cried. But no one answered. She opened her eyes. The morning sun was shining through the skylight. She felt something hard in her hand. Looking down, she saw it was Elphaba's little green bottle. Was it really just a dream?

There was a knock at the door. It was followed by a parade of nurses and caretakers. They helped the old witch get out of bed, bathe and dress. A maid then appeared with a tray with a small breakfast. Glinda picked at the little morsels with her fork. She wasn't hungry. She felt like she just ate a whole meal. Her nurses noticed this.

"Come on, Miss Glinda" they would say, "You must eat something."

She did, eventually. Only to please the children who cared for her. After the tray was taken away, Glinda made her way to her weekly council meeting. She sat at the head of the table listening to the arguments back and forth. However, she wasn't listening. Her mind was on the events of that night. Was it really a dream, or did she really live it? Could she have possibly moved to a different relm? A relm where her dead friends now live?

"Lady Glinda?" a voice broke her from her thinking.

She blinked and stared at the groups of eyes staring back at her.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked again.

She looked over to the source. It was Raynon, the Secretary of State. He had leaned himself towards her and placed a hand on hers. How she loved that boy. She treated him like her own son. She had taken him in off the streets after his parents were killed in a tragic accident and raised him like her own. She had always hoped that he would succeed her. "Oh, yes" she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She recomposed herself. "Now, what were we talking about?"

Raynon leaned back in his seat. "We were discussing the issue of taxes" he replied.

"Oh, yes" Glinda pretended to remember.

The day went by quite quickly for Glinda. After lunch, she had another nap. She dreamt about Elphaba and her friends. How she wished they were together again. She wished for a time where there was not that boundary between them.

She awoke once again to return to her chair on the balcony overlooking the Emerald City. There, she watched the day come to an end. "Same old, same old" she sighed. How she wanted a change in rutine. But she was limited. Her power had since began to fade. She could no longer make her bubble and fly to other parts of Oz. Nor could she make little versions for the children below to play with. She had begun to feel helpless and weak.

Once again, the nurse came in and helped the witch prepare for bed. Somehow, the procedure became easier and easier every time they did it.

For a change, instead of lying awake for several hours before finally falling asleep, Glinda found that her eyes closed quite quickly.

"Glinda."

Glinda knew that voice all to well. "Elphie" she smiled.

"Are you ready?"

Glinda took a green hand in hers: "I've been waiting all day."

Elphaba smiled as she offered her arm once again to Glinda. She noted a spring in Glinda's step as they approached their picnic spot. Once again, they were greeted by Nessa, Fiyero and Boq. Glinda sat in the same chair she had last time. The food was a little different. Again, there were sandwiches, salads and cake. But there was also fruit. Glinda couldn't remember the last time watermelon, strawberries and peaches tasted so sweet.

After the meal, they laid back and let the warm sun shine down upon their sleepy bodies.

"You want to do something?" asked Boq.

"Sure" replied Fiyero, "But what?"

"Swimming?" Elphaba offered.

"You did that last time" Glinda argued.

"What's wrong with hiking?" Nessa suggested.

Glinda smiled: "I like that."

"Are you sure?" Boq asked, concerned.

"Don't be silly!" she chuckled, "So long as I have someone to hold onto, I'll be fine!"

"Well then," Boq stood up for the challenge. He approached her and extended his hand, "My lady?"

Glinda smiled and accepted his hand. Gently, she was helped to her feet. The little group walked along the stream. Glinda liked walking with Boq. Being about her hight, the two were able to move at the same pace more easily.

As they walked, the stream became wider and wider till it flowed into a lake. She remembered this lake well. She looked to the other side and found an outline of Shiz in the distance with its tall towers gleaming in the noonday sun.

"Look!" cried Fiyero, pointing to a small sailboat in the lake, "It's Doctor Dillamond!"

Glinda grinned. She remembered the Goat's love for sailing.

"Hey, Doctor Dillamond!" yelled Nessa and Fiyero. They waved their arms in the air in hopes of the Doctor seeing them.

"I don't think he can hear you" Elphaba said.

"Hello!" came a warm response.

The group watched as the little sailboat made its way to the shore.

"Ha!" laughed Boq at Elphaba, "Maybe he can!"

Fiyero ran to the boat and helped dock it as the Goat jumped out. They were soon joined by the others. Dillamond smiled when he saw Glinda. Taking a hand in his hoof, he kissed it. "Ah, Miss Ga-linda" he grinned, trying to ever so accurately pronounce her name, "how good it is to see you again."

Glidna only laughed. "The pleasure is all mine, Doctor. And, it's Glinda now."

"Ah, yes" Dillamond cleaned his glasses, "Your little friends informed me about your name change."

"Actually," a voice came from the boat, "I did."

Glinda squinted. She had recognized the voice, but she wasn't sure. "Chistery?"

The little primate poked his head over the rail. "Know of any other monkeys?" he asked, playfully.

Glinda smiled: "No! How can I replace my little furry companion for thirty years?"

The Monkey jumped onto the dock and ran to the white witch. He wrapped his arms around her leg and hugged her. Glinda scratched the little head. Something was different about the little creature. "You lost your wings."

Chistery only grinned. "Yes. When I died, Elphaba's spell wore off."

"Since then," finished the Goat, "he has been my ever so helpful assistant."

"I never knew so much about biology!" smiled the primate.

"Would you like a boat ride?" Dillamond offered, "I can show you all the different organisms that dwell in this lake."

A groan came from Nessa, Fiyero and Boq.

"I'd love a boat ride" laughed Glinda, "But you can spare us the biology lesson."

"Speak for yourself" smiled Elphaba.

Dillamond offered Glinda his arm and escorted her to the boat. Fiyero and Boq helped Glinda enter the watercraft and get her seated. They spread themselves out along the rail with Doctor Dillamond at the rudder.

Despite their earlier pleas to be spared from a lecture, Doctor Dillamond began discussing the marine life as soon as they left the dock. Although, he soon noticed that no one was really interested save for Elphaba and Chistery. He continued despite the lack of interest among his former pupils.

Glinda found herself to be just like her days of being in his class—half interested. She watched the water below her move to the contours of the boat. Looking into the clear water, she watched the fish swim by and the plants sway with the current. Another world just below them that she never noticed before. So peaceful. How could she not have seen it before?

She watched as the water slowly turned a bright red as the sun began to set. The doctor steered the boat to the shore and let off his passengers. He and Chistery said their good-byes to the group before departing for Shiz.

Glidna watched as the boat traveled skillfully over the water. Why couldn't she do that back home? How was it that she felt more free here than there?

"Time to return, Glinda" Elphaba said. She tenderly took Glinda's arm.

Glinda sadly looked at her friends. "I guess till next time?"

They smiled. "Something like that" replied Elphaba. "Shall we?"

The elderly witch slowly nodded. As Elphaba led the way back to the bedroom. Yet, as they approached the door, Glinda felt something strange. The strength in her legs began to return. She no longer felt the strain of time. She felt her youthfulness slowly return. She brushed it off, though, believing it to be the result of the time she spent with her friends. She noted that Elphaba was extremely quite. As if she had something on her mind. "Something bothering you, Elphie?" she broke the silence.

Elphaba stopped walking. "Glinda," she began, "I have a confession to make."

Glinda was confused. "What?"

"Glinda, I'm dead. I've been dead for some time."

The white witch let out a little chuckle. "Elphie, that's not news to me. You've been dead for nearly fifty years!"

"No!" the green witch almost yelled, "Fiyero and I survived the Gale Affair, as Oz likes to call it."

Glinda squinted in confusion. "You _what_?"

Elphaba took in a deep breath. "Fifty years ago, I staged my death to bring peace to Oz when I realized that there was no other way. Little did I know that I had also turned Fiyero into a scarecrow. When I found out that that spell is what saved his life, we agreed to leave Oz since there was no where else for us to go. There, we both grew old, or at least I did."

"So, you two didn't die in Oz?" Glinda yelled in disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me you were still alive?"

"We found it better not to" Elphaba's eyes filled with tears, "Believe me, Glinda, we did this in your best interest!"

"No," the white witch backed away, "for fifty years I felt guilty that you two had died and I could do nothing about it. For fifty years, I cried alone! I mourned for you for fifty years. And now you tell me that I didn't have to go through all that pain? Elphaba!"

A tear escaped Elphaba's eye: "I wanted to tell you. Many times, I wanted to return and tell you that Fiyero and I were alive and well. I'm sorry if your hurt, Glinda. But it hurt me more wanting to tell you but not being able to."

Glinda felt like she wanted to cry. "Do you know what it's like to mourn for someone fifty years only to find that they lived?" She wiped her teary eyes. "Why are you telling me this now."

"Because what's in the past doesn't matter anymore."

"What?" the other cried, "How can something like this not matter?"

Elphaba sighed and placed her hands on Glinda's shoulders. "Just look."

"At what?" wept the good witch.

"Your room" was the reply, "Preferably your bed first."

Glinda looked up. She saw her bed in the dim morning light. She noted a figure in it. "Elphie!" she gasped, "Is that..."

"You?" the green witch finished. "Care to see?" She led Glinda to the side of the bed.

Glinda looked down at the figure. It was her. She looked so peaceful just lying there. A sense of fear covered her whole body. "Elphie?" she breathed, "Am I..."

"Look at the mirror" instructed Elphaba.

Slowly, Glinda obeyed. She saw herself with Elphaba standing behind her. Yet, something was different about the white witch. Her hair had returned to its once golden blonde, her once pale skin turned to the bright pink it was in her youth. Glinda moved closer. She saw that her face was no longer wrinkled. She had the smooth dove-like feel she once did and her eyes sparked once again like the sun on blue water.

"Elphie?" she turned to her friend, "What happened?"

"Your time has come to join us." She grinned and held out a hand to Glinda. "Are you ready for it?"

Glinda smiled a teary smile as she took the green hand. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

Elphaba smiled. "Come on, then." She gently pulled the blonde to the balcony and the lush meadow that was beyond. To their little spot forever by the river.

---

"Good morning, Madame!" the nurse knocked on the door. She walked across the room to open the large curtains. She found it strange. Normally, Glinda would reply to the greeting. She turned to the bed. "Lady Glinda?" Again, silence. She walked over to the bed and smiled. Carefully, she straightened the body and placed the arms over the chest. "Your work is done here, Glinda the Good" she said, "Rest in peace; you deserve it." She covered the body and left, somehow failing to notice a little green bottle clutched in the dead witch's hand.


End file.
